nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Rhodes
Matt Dark-Rhodes is a character role-played by curvyelephant. General Description Matt Dark-Rhodes is a Sergeant of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office, Badge #320. Despite the BCSO having a reputation for incredibly bad drivers, Matt breaks the mold; regarded by some as one of the best drivers throughout all three departments. Matt cares about the environment, having always been passionate about clean living, and recycling. He only drives electric or hybrid cars, unless he's on duty. He is best friends with Tessa Lamb, who also worked closely with him at the Recycling Center, before the private ownership rights were dissolved. After Matt lost the ownership of the Recycling Center, he left the city for several months to concentrate on various school studies, including Public Interest and Criminal Law. With his formal schooling (and personal studies since), Matt has a strong understanding of case law; to the point where BCSO Sergeant Bobby Smith's feedback on him during academy was "He was a lawyer, now he's a cop. He's a lawyer cop; he can fight the lawyers in Mission Row." Background Information Before joining the police force, Matt Rhodes was the owner of the Recycling Center; the only source of materials in the city at that time. Despite being a civilian, Matt always found himself in trouble with some of the most high-profile criminals of Los Santos. He became extremely paranoid, as multiple threats on his life would be made daily. Matt is particularly fearful of the remaining "Harth" siblings (Jacob Harth and Griselda "Zelda" Harth), as he was partly responsible for the death of their eldest brother, Simon L. Harth. Matt does not know if the two Harth siblings are aware of his connection to Simon's death, nor if they are as dangerous as their late brother. Matt's first introduction to Zelda came several months after Simon's death. Matt was responding to a situation in which a man had been stabbed by a young blonde female in Legion Square. He noticed Zelda lurking in the vicinity, and detained her for questioning, connecting her physical likeness and last name to both Jacob and Simon. He confiscated the weapon from Zelda; taking note that it was the same type of dagger that Simon had used on him, when Simon had kidnapped and stabbed Matt. Momentous Dates Within BCSO *Promoted to Deputy as of September 18th, 2019. *Passed the flight exam, and obtained Air Certification on October 16th, 2019. (He was unaware that he was taking the actual Certification Exam during the test, as he had only ever flown twice before.) *Promoted to Senior Deputy as of October 20th, 2019. *Has been approached by Trooper Tony Andrews with interest in giving Matt more of a leadership opportunity, starting as a Field Training Officer. While Matt hasn't formally accepted this offer due to personal reasons*, he has been approved by High Command to train Cadets under "makeshift" FTO ridealongs, notably Brian Knight. Brian has praised Matt's teaching style; stating that was able to learn quickly, understand Matt's reasoning behind decisions, easily approach Matt regarding questions, and engage with Matt in casual conversation. *Promoted to Sergeant and Field Training Officer as of January 13th, 2020. Fun Facts * Really loves honey, especially on toast, and in his tea. * His callsign when bringing out Air-1 is "Dumbo-1". * For some reason, people often ask him to call Kevin Shaw when asking for lawyer representation. Kevin has never answered, and never calls Matt back (despite several voicemails). * At one point, Matt ended his relationship with Richard Dark, after Dark opened an investigation on his best friend, Tessa Lamb, following her being framed for a drug trafficking charge. Despite his requests for Dark to distance himself (due to conflicts of interest), Dark chose to pursue (and also take lead on) the case. * Rekindled the relationship with Dark, following Dark's decision to hand off the "El Tesso" investigation to LSPD Corporal, Stephen McClane. (Note: McClane was the one who suggested pushed for Dark to hand over the case, as McClane didn't want to see their relationship end.) * Has mastered the Shinoba sleeper attack, Ichi Punch. * During his wedding, Matt made sure to let Brian Knight know that he was specifically not marrying Richard Dark to rub it in Brian's face. (Brian was convinced for several weeks that he could get Richard Dark to marry him, in order to create the combined last name of "Dark-Knight".) Quotes * "...Traffic is clear, weather is light." * "...Traffic is shitty, weather is snowy...and also shitty." * "Look, I wanna be you, Ziggy Buggs, but...without the crashing." * "I'm TAKEN!" * "FILTHY CRIMINALS!" * "I'm no lawyer, but..." * "Be advised..." Gallery RhodesSWAT.png|SWAT Outfit MattRhodesSgt2.png|Sergeant Outfit MattRhodesNew2.png|Senior Deputy Outfit RhodesTuxedo.png|Matt's Wedding Tuxedo RhodesNewBCSO.png|Senior Deputy Outfit w/o sunglasses RhodesParkRanger2.png|Park Ranger Outfit RhodesParkRanger.png|Park Ranger Outfit MattRhodesNew.png|Senior Deputy Outfit DarkRhodes3.png|Dark and Rhodes DarkRhodes.png|Dark and Rhodes Sadmatt.png|During Dark's stay in Parson's Rhodes.png|Old (non-pedestrian model) Look Category:Male Category:Police Category:Characters